LA MUERTE DE UN GOONIE
by Ariris
Summary: Uno de los Goonies ha muerto,¿Como reaccionaran los otros Goonies y en especial una persona?
1. Chapter 1

**LA MUERTE DE UN GOONIE**

Parejas : Andy/Brand , Bocazas/Stef

Resumen:Uno de los goonies a muerto ¿Cómo se tomaran el resto , especialmente una persona esa muerte?

**Capitulo uno :Dar la tragica noticia**

La policia se hallaba en aquel oscuro bosque observando lo que parecia ser un accidente de coche, donde dentro habia un chico de no mas 16 años .El Sheriff de la ciudad se quedo sorprendido al ver quien era:

Sheriff: Dios mio que tragedia…………

Lejos de alli en la casa donde se reunian cada dia los goonies, todos esperaban a uno de sus componentes, en especial lo esperaba una persona ,que no sabe porque sentia una angustia en su pecho desde hacia ya un rato esa persona era Andy que esperaba a Brand aparecer por la puerta:

Andy: Tarda mucho y es muy tarde no le habra pasado nada ¿verdad?

Stef: Que no pesada se le habra hecho tarde y estara a punto de llegar.

Bocazas: Tiene razon ya tranquilizate………DING DONG…..Ves debe ser el.

Pero cuando abrio la puerta era el Sheriff.

Mickye:¿Que pasa Sheriff?

Al oir el nombre de Sheriff la angustia de Andy se torno mayor y se dirigio al Sheriff.

Andy: Sheriff,¿Qué pasa?

Ella ya sabia la respuesta pero no queria creerla, hasta que el Sheriff dijo:

Sheriff: Chicos siento habisaros de que Brandon Walsh a tenido un accidente de trafico y a muerto.

Todos se que daron perplejos y comenzaron a llorar amargamente, Mickye estaba de rodillas en el suelo casi desmallado a no ser porque Data y Gordi lo agarraban mientras Setf se agarraba a Bocazas y los lloraban abrazados. La unica sola era Andy que no pudiendo analizar lo ocurrido grito:

Andy :SHERIFF ES MENTIRA, DESDE LO DE LOS FRATELLI EL PROMETIO ESTAR CONMIGO DIGAMELO, DIGAME QUE ES MENTIRA.

Se callo al suelo llorando mas mucho mas que el resto nadie la entendia, nadie sabia de su dolor el chico al que queria ahora estaba muerto y nunca mas le diria las cosas bonitas de estos ultimos dias. Stef se aparto de Bocazas y abrazó fuertemente a Andy que lloro hasta que no pudo mas y se rindio al sueño.

Bueno esto es todo por ahora dejen mucho REVIEWS y muchas gracias por leer mi historia y no preocuparos seguire con las otras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Llevando el dolor**

Ya habian pasado unos dias desde la muerte de Brand y ninguno de los goonies salia de casa de Mickey, todos estaban destrozados, en especial Myckey y Andy que solo lloraban, mientras el resto intentaba ayudarlos pero no surtia efecto. Una mañana Andy paso por la habitacion de Brand y vio a Mickey asi que decio hacerle compañia.

Andy: ¿Que haces aqui Mickey?

Myckey: Estaba mirando el album de fotos.

Andy: ¿Puedo verlo yo tambien?

Myckey: Claro.

Y los dos se pusieron a mirar fotos de Brand y a recordar momentos con el durante varias horas. Mientras abajo el resto de los chicos discutian que hacer para animar a Mickey y Andy y para animarse ellos mismos.

Gordi: Y si nos los llevamos de camping.

Bocazas: No, ¿esque no te acuerdas, que aparte del deporte, lo que mas le gustaba a Brand era el campo?

Dada: Y entonces,¿que hacemos?, todo recuerda Brand y no podemos estar encerrados en esta casa toda la vida.

Steff: Dada tiene razon, Brand no lo querria, seguro que este donde este nos esta regañando por estar aqui.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en Brand. Mientras en el forense del Seriff, llevaban el cuerpo de Brand para hacerle la autopsia, procedimiento de rutina.

Forense: Haber que tenemos aqui.

Seriff: No creo que encuentre nada, esta irreconocible.

Forense: Y.¿como lo han identificado?

Seriff: Por esto.

Y le mostro el pañuelo de la cabeza y la chaqueta de Brand ensagretados y quemados.

Forense: Que mala suerte , era muy joven.

Seriff: Si, bueno le dejo trabajar, mas tarde vendra la familia a reconocer el cuerpo.

Forense: De acuerdo.

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano y oscura.

Voz:¿que haceis, soltadme, gusanos?

Voz2: callate, o te mando al otro barrio.

Y le dio un golpe dejandolo inconciente.

Olaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno capitulo cortito, perdon el retraso, gracias por los mesajes y seguid dejando mas, espero que os guste.


End file.
